The Truth Behind The Lies
by DramaticField
Summary: Abe's perspective when he listens to Rose talking to the Belikov's about Dimitri's time with her in the academy before his demise. Setting: Around the middle of BP. Spoiler Alert: Unless you've finished Blood Promise, don't read.


**// A/N : Setting: When Rose tells the Belikov's her story about Dimitri around the middle of Blood Promise. Don't continue reading it you haven't finished Blood Promise - Spoiler Alert ! **

**This is Abe's perspective. [Rose's father] **

**Read+Review !**

**The Truth Behind The Lies**

**Abe's point of view**

I sat there, listening to Rose's story. My daughter. I knew she couldn't figure out who I was... more importantly, why I had taken such a keen interest in her. Her mother and I had a deal. I would stay gone, although, I couldn't pretend as though we never met, now. I didn't realize how many of my traits she would inherit from me. Her olive skin tone and her big, brown eyes were part me, and part her mother, Janine.

She was a beautiful young woman and hearing her story, knowing what pain, agony, affliction, sorrow and rueful things she had been through made me realize how strong she was. A trait she definitely got from her mother.

Janine was one of the few woman I knew who were stronger, mentally and physically then I, despite my enduring, unruly reputation. Rose had all those traits and more and I knew, if she ever got over her lost love; Dimitri, any man would be lucky to have my daughter. Rose would stay a acquaintance to me, as much as I wanted to be a father-figure, I just wasn't the fathering type. At least emotionally. I knew when Janine conceived Rose that it was wrong to leave, but they had an agreement, and it wasn't like I didn't care. It was just thought best that she didn't have my evil in her world, no matter how grim and scary hers already would be for her chosen future.

Though some, like my daughter, would do what was expected, no matter what danger it was causing them physically and emotionally. She loved Lissa enough to die for her and if Rose was okay with protecting her at all costs, I was more then proud of her because of it. Though if tomorrow she magically decided to stop protecting her, I would still be proud of her. The physical and mental exhaustion and depression she'd endured to this point was pride enough, let alone that she still got up every morning, dealing with the day ahead.

I seen how all the Belikov's reacted to Rose. They loved her like a daughter, and in more ways then one, she was like their daughter. Her mother and I hadn't exactly been around often and as much as I hated knowing it, the Belikov's treated her more like family then her mother and I ever had because of our backgrounds and duties as guardians. Janine's reputation took enough of a hit when she got pregnant and I know that as critical as people were at first, many were so thankful to have Rose in their lives for her strength, inside and out.

When she started crying after reminiscing on the past, I felt a lump rise in my throat, one that I reluctantly tried to swallow as my face stayed hard and unreadable. I didn't like knowing I couldn't take away her pain and how she was in so much. I had to practically bolt my feet to the ground to stay where I was and not go over to her and take her into my arms, my little girl. My little, vulnerable, hurt girl.

I seen the Belikov's treating her somewhat like Dimitri's widow and I supposed that in a way, she was. Though it was more so seen by the Belikov's where they were so dedicated to love and commitment. They knew as well as I did that one day, Dimitri and Rose would've worked everything out and got married, and that alone was enough for them to take her in so easily. The fact that Dimitri, their son, brother and loved one, loved her.

At the end, when she had told them enough that she broke completely, revealing a part of her heart I doubted many had seen, they asked questions and Rose drank down the vodka that filled her cup effortlessly as the night drug on. I knew it was sort of a relief to her to forget a little every time she swallowed it and she got more drunk every sip. She seemed to love it though. Love the way the alcohol made her forget and I remember being that young and loving the feeling too. It was like a weightless feeling. Like how you felt when you floated in water. You felt like you could do anything and although sometimes your head felt heavy, it being the only part out of the water, everything else felt good and warm. The warm feeling was probably the best. Yeah, definitely the best.

The family knew they were in love by the end, as did I. I could tell it from the start and he believed many others could, too. They liked Rose and they knew she was 'fit' for Dimitri. If he was Moroi or not, I thought he was fit for her and I didn't think I would ever find someone good enough for my daughter - Rosemarie Hathaway. Though seeing how his demise hurt her so much showed me how well he treated her and the loved he had for her, which in my eyes was enough, much like the Belikov's way of thinking.

My heart hurt, as strange as it was with my stability and hard, confusing state. My heart went out for her, that was for sure. I stayed by my men, watching her as she cried more, and rarely even laughed at some stories about him from the past. Dimitri's mom, Olena Belikov, went over to Rose and sat her down as the night progressed even more. She pulled Rose into her arms, letting Rose cry on her shoulder and shake in her arms. I seen her talking to Olena, but I couldn't read her lips through the sobs, weeping and hiccups. I had a strong feeling that Rose wasn't normally like this. Sober or not. She was the type that even when they were miserable and broken hearted, told everyone she was fine.

I hadn't taken any real interest in finding out more about Rose before now, when the perfect opportunity was given, mainly because I didn't think she would want to know about me. Personally, I found it cure how firm and bold she was toward me. She thought I would hurt her at first, I think, but then again, her boldness and her being as hard to read as she was, was inherited from I. I could see that she was the perfect combination of Janine and I and some part of me, deep, deep down kind of wished we had of been able to be a normal family, although I knew as much exertion Rose had been through, she wouldn't change it and I didn't think I would, either. The process of grieving and loss was life and I knew that as much as I didn't want her to go through it, if she did, it would make her a better person in the end. A more strong, reliable, dependant, well-rounded individual and I knew then that I should leave.

I motioned to my men and told them we were leaving. They seemed confused as to why I stayed so long in the first place but I had no reason to explain as we turned our backs, but not before I got another good glance at Rose, my daughter, who I promised myself I would see again, and soon. Then, we headed off, to reek havoc somewhere else.

**--**

**Hey everyone!**

**I just wanted to say how great you guys have been through my delayed updates and short chapters. Although, I hope you like this fan fiction. I just wanted to see if I could write a little more into Abe's perspective when she sat down, telling the Belikov's her story in Blood Promise. He's not as scary as he seems to be and I wanted to bring out the sensitive side that I think is hidden through his tough, tricky facade.**

**Thoughts?  
I know it's not that long, but it's not meant to be. Adding anymore would of been dragging it out too much.**

**Reviews? (:**

**~ DramaticField**


End file.
